


Autobot Television Network - Excerpt 5

by Plonq



Series: Transformers Television [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Painting, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plonq/pseuds/Plonq
Summary: [Promo]Announcer [voiceover]:Don't forget to tune in every Sunday morning for The Catharsis of Painting with your host Sunstreaker.
Series: Transformers Television [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876531
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Autobot Television Network - Excerpt 5

[Promo]

 **Announcer [voiceover]:** Don't forget to tune in every Sunday morning for _The Catharsis of Painting_ with your host Sunstreaker.

 **Sunstreaker:** (He has a palette in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. He is dabbing some grey paint on a fairly spartan canvas that depicts what appears to be the remains of a large structure. He is speaking in a soft, almost dulcet tone.) Let's add one more piece of rubble to the jagged outline of this ruined building. Try to imagine the stadium before it was bombed to tiny pieces, back when it was filled with happy Cybertronians and their sparklings cheering on their favourite sports teams. It was such a joyous place.

 **Sunstreaker:** (He picks up a scraper and scratches away a wavy rectangle of paint by one of the ruined uprights, then he dabs a fine-tipped brush in the black pigment.) Or maybe they were at a political rally where their leaders pumped them full of emotion and propaganda, grooming them for the coming war. This little piece of a banner used to read "Kill them all and let Primus sort them out!", but only the name "Primus" remains. Let's add some scorch marks to the edges this lost little banner scrap as an allegory for how Primus has abandoned us _all_ in these dark and trying times.

 **Sunstreaker:** (He dabs the brush into the green pigment and stirs that into the grey he'd been using before wiping most of the paint off the brush again.) Now we'll use a drier brush to dab in a few toxic clouds emerging from the debris. (He repeats the process a few times, adding more and more green-tinged clouds.) Don't worry about adding too many clouds because they can accumulate on a calm day.

 **Announcer [voiceover]:** _The Catharsis of Painting_ , Sunday mornings, only on A-TV.


End file.
